


Useful Spanish Phrases

by myloveiamthespeedofsound



Series: Wherever I Go (I'll Be Looking For You) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloveiamthespeedofsound/pseuds/myloveiamthespeedofsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fluff!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Useful Spanish Phrases

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff!

There wasn’t anything particularly  _ different _ about that afternoon.  It was just another afternoon, as normal as normal could be when you were a group of ragtag fugitives.  As normal as normal could be when normal hadn’t been in the vocabulary since he’d fallen from a train back in the 40’s.  But there her was, feeling, well,  _ normal. _  At ease - not entirely of course, there was still always the constant awareness of surroundings, the constant mindfulness of anyone who walked across the beach they sat on, of every noise and every movement and the constant knowledge quickest way back to the safe house or to the road out of town if they needed. Relaxed as much as he ever could be, which was still miles above the past few years since he’d started putting the pieces of his life back together.  

A soft breeze came in off the ocean, and Bucky let his eyes fall closed as it swept across his face.     
  
“Este caballero pagará por todo - “ Wanda’s soft voice said, she stumbled a little on the pronunciation and Bucky smiled.     
  
He repeated the phrase with the proper pronunciation and glanced over to where she sat on the beach beside her.  She’d become determined to learn Spanish since they had settled in Central America and would most likely be there for some time.  There was a small smile at his correction and she held his gaze with her own wide eyes - eyes he found himself getting lost in more and more often.  Eyes that mirrored her calm, but strong, demeanor.  Eyes that could settle him with nothing more than a glance.  He glanced away as he felt his heart start to beat just a little bit faster, felt the pull of her gaze and the pull of the less than entirely pure thoughts that tended to cloud his mind when he was around her.     
  
“And who is this gentleman that’s paying for everything?” he asked with a slight teasing tone to his voice.     
  
“You,” she answered simply and caught his eye again.  She smiled, a warm and open smile that hadn’t seen the light of day for a long, long time.  Not since Pietro.  Not until afternoons on the beach with Bucky.     
  
He grinned a little at that.  “Oh you think so, do you?” he teased.   
  
She just shrugged and gave him a knowing look before she glanced back to the phrase book in her lap.     
  
Bucky watched her for a moment, the way the ocean breeze filtered through her hair, the determined glint in her eye as she read through the phrases, the array of rings on her fingers, the dark polish that chipped and the memory of her sitting cross legged with Natasha on the floor as they painted the colour on a few days earlier.    
  
“Wanda?” he interrupted her.     
  


“Yes, Bucky?” she replied and looked back at him.  

“Ya sabes que eres preciosa, ¿verdad?” he asked and leaned forward slightly.  His metal hand braced into the sand and he lifted his fingers to touch the side of her face gently.  He paused for a moment, enough time for her to push him away if this was not what she wanted, before he softly let his lips brush against hers.  They were tentative at first, but her own hand slid behind Bucky’s neck as she deepened the kiss after a moment.     
  
Wanda was the first to pull away and she smiled as they opened their eyes again, her hand still around Bucky’s neck and his still cupped the side of her face.  “¿Me lo puede repetir, por favor?”   
  
Bucky grinned and nodded.  “Por supuesto,” he replied and claimed her lips with his again.

**Author's Note:**

> Este caballero pagará por todo - the gentleman will pay for everything  
> Ya sabes que eres preciosa, ¿verdad? - you know you're beautiful, right?  
> ¿Me lo puede repetir, por favor? - please say that again  
> Por supuesto - of course


End file.
